1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-sensitive printing plate and to a process for the production of the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a light-sensitive printing plate carrying an uneven coating layer on the surface thereof, and a process for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a light-sensitive printing plate is exposed to light through an original, the light-sensitive printing plate and the original have hitherto been interposed between a rubber sheet and a pressure glass, and the clearance between the rubber sheet and the pressure glass has been evacuated so that the original comes into intimate contact with the surface of a light-sensitive layer of the light-sensitive printing plate, or in the case that a resin layer is provided on the light-sensitive layer of the light-sensitive printing plate, into intimate contact with the surface of the resin layer (hereinafter both are merely referred to as "the surface of a light-sensitive printing plate"). This method is hereinafter called "a vacuum adhesion method".
However, since conventional light-sensitive printing plates have smooth surfaces, when an original is brought into intimate contact with a light-sensitive printing plate by the vacuum adhesion method, adhesion is gradually achieved by suction from the edge of the original, and extremely long periods of time have been required for the original to be brought in complete intimate contact with the whole surface of the light-sensitive printing plate. The fact that a long period of time is required for adhesion reduces the efficiency of plate-making operations and is very uneconomical. Moreover, if image-wise exposure is applied when adhesion is incomplete, a sharp image cannot be obtained at the areas where adhesion is incomplete, and sharp prints cannot be obtained. Thus, shortening the time required for adhesion has been an important object of the art.